Bitter Revenge
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Yuya's brothers don't take it well when a bully messes with their family. Fem!Yuya & Protective brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I had this idea for a fanfiction. It's Fem! Yuya and Overprotective brothers Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

"Aw what's wrong?" Yuya Sakaki glared up at her bully,Gen Ankokuji. Ever since her father had vanished, Gen had targeted her. He left her alone when her brothers: Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri found out, but would continue if none of them were around.

Yuya had started getting used to it, but wouldn't tell her brothers. She was going to solve the problem herself.

"So you aren't gonna do anything?" Gen laughed. "I am willing to do a little trade." Yuya looked interested, and Gen continued. "Become my slave, and I won't insult your family anymore."

Yuya froze. She didn't think Gen would live long if she agreed. Knowing her protective brothers, if they even heard about Gen dragging her to the back of the school, the said male would have a short amount of time to live.

Only few boys were allowed near Yuya: Shun, Gong, and Dennis were three out of about five or six of them.

"So." Gen smiled. "What's your choice? I won't mess with your family if you become my slave."

Yuya didn't want either choice, but the love for her family pushed to do this. "Fine." She said through clenched teeth.

Gen didn't try hide his excitement at his victory. He hated all of the siblings, and this was a perfect way to get revenge.

"Tomorrow, meet me here before anything." Gen ordered Yuya. He had the perfect way to mess with the siblings.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 of Bitter Revenge. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Mage of Hope** \- Thanks!

 **Style1234** \- I won't and they will.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

Yuya had gone home after that problem with Gen. Yuto had come home soon after; he never did anything after school. Yugo was after him, because he would race around the track on his runner. Yuri was the last one to arrive. Yuya would have asked why, but the evil smile on his face stopped her.

"Hey, Yuya." Yuto said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "What did Gen want?"

"Eh?" Yuya asked, freezing up. Yugo and Yuri looked over. Their murderous auras appears as soon Gen was mentioned. Yuya smiled nervously. "He didn't want anything."

Yuto stared at her for awhile before slowly heading to the kitchen. Yugo and Yuri joined him.

* * *

"Think she's hiding something?" Yugo asked. Yuto nodded.

"So should we force it out?" Yuri suggested, smiling. "I'm sure I could-"

"No." Yuto cut him off. "We'll ask tomorrow. Forcing it out of her now does nothing, Yuri."

Yuri shrugged. "Fine."

* * *

And that's it! Sorry it was short. Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo will find out soon. Leave a review on your way out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's chapter 3 of Bitter Revenge. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Shyannada141 Meow** \- I have. Is something wrong with that? I'm glad you like it.

 **Mage of Hope** \- Is this long? I don't have cute Yuya moments, but I have a lot of Protective brother moments.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Yuya had been sleeping in her bed when her phone rang. The young girl was about to go back to sleep when the voice mail started.

"Where are you, Yuya!" Gen's voice shouted, causing her to snap her eyes open and shoot out of bed in a panic. If any of her brothers heard about this, there would be a _lot_ of trouble. "If you're not here by 6:30, I'll show up at your house and drag you to school with me." Yuya didn't doubt it.

She changed at a speed she didn't know was possible then, silently passed her brother's rooms; Yuri and Yuto were very light sleepers. She could tab her bedroom wall in the middle of the night with her pencil, and they would hear. Yugo wasn't that light of a sleeper. She walked normally past him, then ran down the stairs and out the door.

She called Yuzu, but she was still sleeping. Yuya wasn't that worried; it would take forever to explain, and Yuzu would no doubt tell her brothers. Yuya gave a quick run down of her situation: Her deal with Gen, how she couldn't tell her brothers, and a quick demand that she wouldn't tell. Then she hung up and kept running.

* * *

Yuzu rolled over in her bed to pick up her phone and checked who called.

 _Yuya?_ Yuzu thought, her eyes widening when she saw. _Why?_

She listened through the message and felt a range of emotions: irritation, shock, anger, rage, upset, then back to irritated. By the time the voice mail ended, Yuzu wanted to call the three and tell them. The only thing holding her back...was Yuya's desperate plea to not tell them, and the fact she knew what would happen. Yuri's sadistic nature, Yuto's fearsome rage, and Yugo's anger combined with their overprotectiveness could probably cause them to destroy the school if they found out about Gen.

Despite that, a part of her wanted to help. She got up, and went to find her sisters.

* * *

"Hey, Yuya." Yuri stood in front of his sister's room. "If you don't get up, I'll have to use the air horn." That threat usually got his sister out, so he was shocked when she didn't appear.

True to his word, he headed to his room and got the air horn he had off his desk. He headed back to the bedroom and opened the door. He would have used the horn in the hall, but after too many arguments with Yuto, Yuri opted for using it in Yuya's room.

As soon as he entered the room, he froze.

* * *

Yuto and Yugo had started eating breakfast when Yuri joined them.

"Where's Yuya?"

The Synchro and XYZ duelists looked at him. "Is she not in her room?" Yuto asked.

"No." Yuri shook his head. "I was ready to use the air horn to wake her up, but when I went in-"

The fusion user was cut off when Yugo's white and blue phone rang on the counter.

"Hello?" Yugo asked, a little irritated that he couldn't hear his brother's conversation about their precious sister anymore.

" _Hey Yugo_." Rin replied. " _Listen. I have something to tell you about Yuya_."

He froze. Suddenly his brother's conversation wasn't that important anymore. "What about Yuya?" He asked.

" _She called Yuzu really early_." Rin said. " _She said she was walking to school with someone_."

"Who." Yugo's protective brother mode kicked in. "Who is she walking with." Yuto and Yuri looked at him, but they understood. "Dennis?"

" _Yuri would kill him. No matter how close friends they are_." Rin replied.

"Suwatari?" The three brothers knew the rich boy had some kind of interest in their sister, so Yugo wasn't shocked when he felt his brothers' murderous auras behind him. He could almost hear their dragons growling.

" _No_." Rin replied. " _He's out of town on a trip with his dad_." Yugo felt a wave a relief. He shook his head to let his brothers know.

"So who else is there?" Yugo asked. "We already have the ones who-

Rin sighed, and cut him off before he could continue. " _Who has always bothered Yuya? Who would have a grudge against you?"_

Yugo thought back...and remebered one person. He crushed his phone and slammed it on the counter.

* * *

As soon as the call ended, Rin knew Gen was going to pay. Yugo rarely got this angry, but the last time he did...it wasn't pretty. She could only hope she and Yuzu had helped.

* * *

And that's it. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Bitter Revenge. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Kyara17** \- (I hope it was translated right) Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I hope you didn't wait long.

 **Shyannada141 Meow** \- Thanks. I was thinking that you didn't like it.

 **Zeladious** \- I think it was a spelling error. Sorry.

 **Mage of Hope** \- It's okay. Maybe...yes.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 4

Normally, Yugo would have waited for his brothers before heading off to school, but after Rin's call, the Synchro duelist wasn't waiting for anyone. He didn't remember getting on his duel runner and headed off towards school.

Everyone he passed could feel the murderous aura coming from him.

* * *

Yuya regretted making that deal with Gen. Since they had no classes and Yuya had shown up without her brothers, everyone assumed that she was now free. In her first class, five guys had asked her out. There would have been a sixth one, but Yuzu threatened him with her fan. Second class, only one tried to. Probably because Serena dueled every single one who tried to ask.

Despite the craziness, Yuya was wishing for Gen to show up. _Gen_. She had an upcoming class where no one would be able to help her.

"Yuya," The girl was snapped out of her thoughts and saw Dennis. "Yuri isn't here?"

"No." Yuya replied, smiling. "I got here early."

"Do your brother know?"

Yuya had to think about that. They would have woken up at least half an hour after she left. Yuto would have been first, Yuri second, and Yugo third. They were probably having breakfast or on their way here."

"I don't-"

" _ **Hey someone made those three brothers angry**_!" Someone shouted.

"I'm guessing...no." Dennis said.

"Yep."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Bitter Revenge! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

ArtificialCode- Yuri will grant your wish. I'm glad you like it.

Zeladious- dun dun dunnnnn... Yuya's enraged brothers.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 5

Yugo got off his bike, his eyes glowing blue. The synchro duelist's dragon appeared behind him causing lots of students to either backed away or just ran.

"Where is Gen." Yugo said in a deadly voice.

"Why do you want to know?" One of Gen's mooks said. One look from Yugo shut him up.

He heard familiar dragon roars and looked at Yuto and Yuri, who were riding their dragons. Yuto was searching for the cause of the problem while Yuri was hunting down anyone who even looked at his sister.

Once the other two brothers arrived, most of the students feared for their lives and ran away from the school.

* * *

Gen watched the rampaging brothers tear the school apart looking for him. He would have gone out and challenged them, if they were like Yuya it would be easy, but the looks on their faces caused him to freeze up.

"Where is he!?" Yuri shouted. Instead of replying, Gen just turned and ran into the school. Nobody noticed him, all focused on the enraged fusion duelist who was running out of patience.

"Where is he!" The fusion duelist was ready to summon his dragon before he was stopped by Yuya who grabbed his arm.

"Stop Yuri!" His younger sister grabbed his arm. "Gen isn't here. He ran away as soon as he saw you."

The fusion duelist was silent for a minute. Then he pulled her off of him, and walked into the building silently.

Yuya felt really bad for Gen. If Yuri was silent while angry, someone would be seriously hurt.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! Here's the Next Chapter of Bitter Revenge! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **CrimsonDream01** \- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.

 **The Biggest Yami x Yugi fan** \- Yes I am. Sorry you had to wait so long.

 **ArtificialCode** \- You're welcome. Feel free to join in, but someone else is also joining in this. Two people actually.

 **LunaSoraYamiMoonlightCrystal** \- I'm sorry you had to wait for so long. Here's the next chapter.

 **Zeladious** \- And everyone else has outward rage.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 6

While Yugo and Yuri were tearing the school apart looking for Gen, Yuto was busy trying to contact someone in another country. Someone who the siblings hadn't seen in awhile. Someone who Shay, Ruri, and the rest have of their friends had made him and the other brothers promise to never contact him unless it was a serious situation.

Yuya being threatened by some jackass was a serious situation to the brothers.

Shay and the others would just have to deal with it.

* * *

In a hotel room, the ringing of a phone stirred the male. He rolled over.

"Ray?" He asked, not bothering to look at the woman he shared the room with. "Is that your phone?"

"No." Ray rolled over to look at her phone. "It's yours. Pick it up Zarc."

"Fine." Zarc looked at the lit up screen. "Yuto?"

Ray's eyes snapped open the moment the XYZ Duelist's name was said. She grabbed her phone and quick messaged one of her adoptive sisters. Ruri.

 _Zarc knows. Prepare for destruction._

Ray turned her phone off and waited for her fellow duelist to being his rampage of brotherly rage.

* * *

"I thought you weren't supposed to call me." Yuto heard the oldest brother say.

"Yes, but I think you would like to know something about Yuya."

There was a sound that sounded like something was broken. "What about Yuya?" Zarc asked. "Is she sick? Is she hurt? Has someone tried flirting with her again?"

"You remember Gen Ankokuji?" Yuto asked.

"Yes. I threatened him to never go near our sister again after the last time I visited." The line went silent. "He went near her didn't he."

"Threatened her into being his servant actually." Yuto replied. "And then made her keep quiet. The only reason we found out was because Yuya told Yuzu."

There was no response.

"Zarc? _Zarc_?" Yuto asked. "Are you there?" The was a loud roar and door slam. "Zarc!?"

"Zarc's going to kill him." Ray's voice replied calmly. "And he was close to winning this tournament without bloodshed. Why did you tell him?"

"Yuya won't listen to anyone but him, Ray." Yuto said. "And I would rather deal with one angry Zarc than an enraged Yuri and Yugo who are tearing this school apart for Gen."

As if on cue, Starve Venom and Clear Wing Dragon both roared with ferocity in the distance.

"Fair enough." Ray sighed. "Good luck, Yuto."

* * *

Ray hung up and ducked out of the way of a table that Zarc threw from the doorway.

"That...he thinks that my sister is a prize..." Zarc growled, his eyes pitch black. "I'll kill him!"

Ray looked at the table that was in pieces and the scratches on the wall. She sighed. _Well it's not like I needed sleep anyway._

"Zarc," Ray readied her duel disk. "Let's have a long chat."

* * *

And that's it hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
